Showdown
Showdown is a new competitive game mode that replaced the previous Head To Head mode. Gamers compete against each other in 2:30 minute quarters, where the match winner is determined by the scored points differential. Matchmaking in Showdown is arbitrary and is assigned by the game, unlike H2H where gamers were able to choose opponents from a rivals map. A Showdown Season takes two weeks, and gamers earn rewards as they progress through multiple Divisions. At the end of the Showdown season, those who finish in the top 1000 are able to redeem the Showdown Master, of which multiple versions of the Player’s Card exist. Showdowm Season A showdown season is two weeks long. In the first two seasons it was one week long but changed after the third season. The aim of a gamer is to play as many games as they could and advance trough divisions by earning fans. Fans are earned by winning matches, and the number of fans earned each match is influenced by different factors, including points differential, game bonuses and coach boosts. Matchmaking A Showdown Match is initiated through the "Create Match" screen. A player is able to choose which lineup to play with, and upon finding an opponent, both players have ten minutes to start the game. The two players play against each other is semi real-time, facing each other's lineup controlled by the AI. The player whose lineup has the higher OVR starts the match with possession of the ball, and enjoys offensive and defensive advantage, while the player with the lower OVR starts the game without possessing the ball, and endures offensive and defensive disadvantage. If the two players have the same OVR, the match is considered "Even Matchup", a tip-off jump ball for each player begins the match, and no advantage or disadvantage is presented to either player. If a player doesn't start the match within ten minutes, the match expires and the player loses. Forfeiting a match is also possible and the player who chooses to do so loses the match. Determining Match Winner A match final result is displayed only when both opponents have finished playing their quarters. A "Game Complete" screen displays the Quarter end result by each player, and the Match winner is determined by the difference of points scored or allowed by them against the points scored or allowed by their opponent. Points Differential The player with higher points differential wins the game. This is calculated by adding the number of points they scored in their quarter to the points that were scored by the player's AI during the opponent's quarter. For example, if a player wins their quarter 17-6 while their AI scored 8 points, then that player's total points is +25 (17 + 8). If his or her opponent scored 15 points in their quarter then their total points is +21 (15 + 6) and the first player wins the match since their total points differential (+25) is bigger than their opponent's (+21). Tiebreakers In the occasion of both players having the same total points differential, the match winner is determined by the tiebreaker of field goal percentage (FG%). The higher FG% wins the game. And the rare case of equal FG% made by both players, the match is declared a "Tie" and opposing players earn the same game rewards. Divisions During a Showdown Season, players advance through multiple divisions. Each division rewards different match bonuses. Every division is reached by earning the required number of fans. Fans are earned primarily through playing matches, but players can earn additional fans by means of game bonuses. Upon reaching each division, players receive a Promotion Reward pack. Below is the list of Divisions, and their fan requirements. Game Bonuses and Boosts End of Season Rewards Showdown Master Showdown Titans Category:Showdown Category:Game Modes Category:H2H